Firsts
by TeffieS
Summary: Quinn's POV...mostly her thoughts on different stages of her life...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! so this was supposed to be a on-shot, but it got longer, so it's a two chapter story. Basically it's Quinn's POV and different stages of her life. I hope you like it! Reviews are very welcome :)**

Firsts

It all started so weird. It was all confusing and basically messed up. But underneath it all, and despite me not wanting him at the beginning, he was there, wanting to be part of it. Making, imposing himself to be a part of it.

1. First time…going all the way.

Noah Puckerman…was the first man I had sex with.

That was not how it was supposed to happen, not the way I was raised. Certainly not the way I had fantasized about it. It wasn't romantic, intimate, memorable. No. To tell the truth I don't even remember how it happened, why it happened or even where. And all I got after it was…a positive pregnancy test.

So, I know, hiding the truth from Finn was a terrible thing to do. But what could I do? I was dating him and suddenly got pregnant by his best friend? I couldn't do it and I didn't want to be alone. When you think about it, knowing Puck they way I did, he was not only not ready for parenthood, but also, he was not going to be willing to give up on his ways. And I knew Finn would man up and be there for me, no matter how much I'd bitch about stuff.

After the truth came out, I was scared. I decided I was going to do this on my own, how? I had no clue.

Soon enough Puck came to me and we sorted it out. We were not dating, but I was living with him, he gave everything me and my…our baby needed. He turned out to be something different from what I thought. He manned up and got a job, supported me and the baby like I would have never thought he would've. For the first time in a long time, I felt secure and happy.

2. First time…living in with someone.

Certainly not the way you expect to be the first time you move in with someone. In the beginning I was feeling odd, like I didn't belong. Puck tried to make me feel comfortable, but I just wasn't. For starters, I didn't even know Puck's mom…ok I didn't even know he had a sister, that's saying something.

Living at the Puckerman household, I learned a lot of things:

a) Puck's mom worked all day, and until now she worked all weekends, just to make ends meet. I never realized how hard other's had to work just to get through the day. But when Puck got a job, she was finally able to rest on weekends. I can't remember how many times she thanked me, and I felt ashamed that it took this for him to realize all the work his mom did for them.

b) Puck as a brother was protective and caring. I would've never believed it, if I didn't witness it. The first time I saw them I couldn't believe it. It was when, after he offered to help me with the baby, I knocked on his door and he answered it carrying his small sister while she playfully hit him to put her down. That's when I knew things could work out, and asked of I could move in (Also living with Brittany was making me feel like a burden).

c) You don't have to be rich or have a dad to be happy. I noticed that even though there was lack of money, this family was close, and no matter how hard Puck tried to hide it with his "badass" attitude, he cared more for his family than he would ever admit. And the lack of father figure, did affect them in some sort, but when I learned everything about Puck's dad and I understood why Puck wanted to be there for his baby, his mother was able to fill in for his absence. When I praised it, Puck commented "Don't even think about it" he was never going to leave his child. And a small part of me, liked him for that.

So yeah, living with him and his family wasn't ideal or perfect but in a matter of weeks..maybe days, I felt comfortable enough to call them my family.

3. First time…cooking for someone

Well…after all the hard work and love I was receiving from this family, I wanted to give back you know?

So one day, Puck was working and Mrs. Puckerman too, and I was alone at home (yeah home) with Abby, Puck's sister. The least I could do was having dinner ready when they came home. I decided to cook them a nice dinner.

It's worth mentioning that I wasn't a very good cook. You can't blame me though, I was raised in a household where my mom didn't work so she cooked sometimes, and when she didn't we always had maids to do it for us. In fact living with the Puckermans taught me a lesson on how to make a bed and clean a house the right way. Sometimes I felt like Mrs. Puckerman was trying to train me to be a wife someday, and I knew I was learning and I would be a good one.

So, I wasn't a good cook, I barely knew how to cook. So I googled a recipe for Spaghettis, found the ingredients and began to work. I started early, like 4pm, just incase I made a mistake I could start again. Mrs. Puckerman and Puck where to arrive at 6 so I had plenty of time. Abby offered to help, she wasn't that good either (also she was 7).

Puck arrived early that day, I didn't hear him come in, the kitchen was a mess, it was barely 5pm and we had already burned 2 packages of spaghettis…seriously, it was supposed to be easy. There was meat on the counter and some sort of sauce we tried to make, it was a disaster.

"Should I call the fire department already or shall we wait until the stove catches fire?" He said mockingly  
"Shut up, I'm trying!"  
"We wanted to cook for you and mommy, a surprise!" Abby explained  
"The messy kitchen is a surprise, since I left it clean this morning" He smirked  
"I'm sorry I'm not perfect, I'm not a housewife" I said sounding angry, I mean I try to do something nice and he does this!?  
"Hey…I'm kidding" he stood closer "come on, let's cook some dinner" he said to me kissing my forehead

THAT by the way was a completely unexpected, but it was nice. Puck was slowly crawling his way to my heart. He was different, he made my heart twirl in ways not even Finn did, and when I felt this way, I could feel a happy baby kicking me from inside.

On my defense, I have to say I did make a kick ass salad.

4. First time…being the one a guy cooks for.

So..I'm almost 7 months pregnant, My hormones are driving me insane. Puck's mom gets it, his sister does, Glee club understands (except for ok, Brittany) why can't he? He's always on my case!

"Don't bend over like that"  
"Did you take your pills?"  
"When is your doctor's appointment?"  
"That dress is not flattering"  
"Why are they touching your belly?"

.Can'.It. I know he is concerned, but I know what I have to do, he is NOT carrying this baby. He doesn't know what it is like to wake up and see a huge ball in your dress. He doesn't know that all I need to hear is "you look beautiful ". He is doing it just to bother me. I know we are not a couple, but this is HIS baby as well!

"Stop it Noah! If I am stressed, we'll have an ugly baby, do you want that?" that was the last thing I said before storming out of the house. I had called Rachel (Yes, Berry, we're kinda friends now, she's nice and she cares for the baby and I think she cares about me too) and she came to pick me up and take for ice cream, I was in a real bad need to eat some.

She was really nice, she took my mind off things, we talked about the baby, and how fast we were growing (yeah, I was growing to the sides, thank you very much). But she also made me realize how much I already loved this baby, how much care and effort I put on keeping her healthy, even if it made me look a bit bigger. Also all the Glee clubbers were already in love with her, they called her "The Golden Baby", Finn still called her Drizzle, I didn't care anymore, how things were going, that was going to be her nickname as soon as she is born, I was sure of it.

So Puck finally texted me, he wrote he was out of line and that he wanted me to come home. Rachel saw the look in my eyes as I read. "Ready to go home?" she asked, I just nodded. She smiled and we went to the car.

It took us 20 minutes to get there, I was feeling much better, talking to Rachel was nice, she tried to understand my feelings, and when I called her on times like this she'd let me talk instead of having a monologue herself about Tony Awards. So when we arrived home, I was feeling good again, and well Puck's message was sweet, just like the way he was, mostly when we were alone.

I stepped out of the car and thanked Rachel for helping me. I noticed 's car wasn't there, which was odd since at 6 she was home, always.

"I'm home" I called as I walked in, for some reason, the house looked extremely clean, and it smelled so nice. Maybe I was just hungry. I had no reply.

"Noah? You here?" I called again  
"Kitchen" he called

I walked past the dining room, to see the table set for two. I walked in the kitchen, confused.

"What's going on?" I asked, as I saw him cutting some tomatoes  
"Just, go sit down, I'll be there in a minute"

It took me a minute to take everything in, he was wearing a blue button down shirt (actually buttoned) and a pair of black jeans. He looked at me, his eyes motioning me to go sit down at the table. I did, still not understanding. I sat there for 5 minutes until he came.

"I…listen, I bad at this" I just looked at him. "I was out of line before, I… I'm scared something could happen to you or her, and I'm nervous all the time, and sometimes I don't express things correctly" I raised my eyebrow "Ok I almost never express myself correctly" there, that's more like it.

"I just want to make it better, and I want our kid to be healthy and stuff" yeah he wasn't very eloquent.

"Thank you, I appreciate you try, sometimes I just wish you would listen to me, and let me explain stuff" I looked at my hands "I know sometimes I'm not in the best mood, but please understand"

I looked up at him, and I smiled. He smiled back and held my hand in his.

"So, to apologize, I cooked you dinner…and sent mom with Abby to the movies"  
"I was wondering where they were" I said smiling.

Was this a date? I had no clue, but decided not to question his good hearted moment, and also, he was being so nice, and he looks so nice too. Ok why am I having this thoughts?

He cooked a chicken lasagna, needless to say, my favorite. How'd he know, I had no clue. And a kick ass salad, he even made the dressing himself. He was being such a gentleman, and everytime he was…my heart and stomach moved in funny ways. Also the baby wouldn't stop kicking.

"Here" I took Puck's hand and placed it on my belly, he didn't do it often, he was like scared it would hurt the baby, the few times he did, it was very special.

"Wow, she's tough…are you sure it's a girl? 'cause if it wasn't he could be a genius soccer player" I laughed, just because of how serious he was  
"I'm sure it's a girl"

For some reason after that, we sat very close to each other, quiet, nothing but silence surrounded us.

And I felt Noah Puckerman's lips on mine, for the first time since he got me pregnant.

5. First time…kissed in the rain

It was Puck's birthday, so the Glee Club and I decided to throw him a party. So I had seen this park near our house, and I asked around and we could have the get together there, I wasn't one for a party at night mood, of course since I'm 7 and a half months pregnant and all I want is to rest my feet and get foot massages and sleep in early.

So it was going to be a day party, in the park and everyone agreed. It was a surprise party so I had been taking care of Puck all day, and yes he was driving me crazy.

"Why, whyyyyyyyy? It's my birthday, I want to go out!"

He was being a baby, I had him stay in the house all morning pretending I was hormonal and wanted to stay watching "The Notebook" which I knew he hates. He was having his small rant in the kitchen, soft but loud enough so I could hear him. He came back to the room with my glass of water.

"You want to go out? Ok let's go" I said  
"No, if you want to stay in, let's stay in" He said the best way to fake his voice, ever since I bitched at him because we always did whatever he wanted, he was trying to be nicer to me. Specially since I was about to pop.

"Seriously, come on, I want to show you something anyway" I said grabbing the car keys  
"I'll drive" he said taking my hand to grab the keys  
"No, I can still drive" and then I had the biggest cramp ever. "Ok, you can drive". Not nice baby.

So I gave him the directions as we went our way, and I made him park in a curb near the park.

"This is not exactly what I meant, by going out"  
"Be quiet, come on" I commanded, yes commanded, he was bitching again, like a child.

We made our way into the park and before he could react, everyone, including some guys from the football team shouted "SURPRISE!"

He was smiling so wide, I think his face hurt. I was happy we pulled it off, Rachel and Mercedes winked at me in approval. I hugged Puck and said in his ear "I hope you like it, surprise" and then walked to join the girls.

Puck was hugging some people (Yes, he now hugged people) and shaking hands with others. Finn took charge of the grill and Puck helped him occasionally, just so we actually get something to eat.

We had an amazing afternoon, Mike brought music and we all danced to it, while the obvious King and Queen of dance were Mike and Brittany. Mercedes sang a very "Happy Bday Mr. Puckerman" a la Marilyn Monroe to Puck, which to we all laughed and then sang the real, less sexy happy bday.

By 5pm everyone was getting ready to leave, we dismissed them all, while offering to finish cleaning up, even though I was extremely tired, but they had set this up so, that was all I could do, besides it was almost clean.

By the time we picked the last things, it was starting to rain, we finished picking everything up, and the small rainy breeze was now pouring rain. We ran to the car, which wasn't very near. As we got there, I realized I didn't have the keys.

"Oh Noah, do you have the keys?"  
"No, you had them"  
"Uh..Oh.."

Now rain was freely pouring down, getting us both drenched, I was getting mad, when I heard Puck laugh.

"I swear this could only happen to us"

I started laughing too. We where both standing by the car, rain pouring down, Puck called his mom, who had a spare key and she was on her way to meet us.

"Hey, look the baby is happy" I said and Puck reached out to touch my belly, and he noticed me shivering, he came closer to me and hugged me, he tried to cover me as much as he could, which wasn't much, but his warmth was just enough.

"We need to find the baby a name" He said  
"Yeah…and fast, I feel like she's going to walk out of here any time now" he chuckled, I could feel the movement of his chest

Right there, that moment was perfect. I then knew he was the one I had to be with.

He looked down at me, and smiled.

"Thanks for today, it was perfect"  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I'm sorry I had to act bitchy so you would stay at home"  
"I'm getting used to it" I smiled at that

"Hey Quinn, I've been thinking" He told me still holding me tight  
"Yeah?"  
"I think, we could make this work" I stood silently  
"So, you already live with me, and my mom likes you a lot, and so does Abby" I just smiled, I really didn't know where was this going or coming from, so I just let him continue  
"Quinn… do you want to be my girlfriend? Like…a real couple"

I just smiled, and hugged him tightly "Yes" I whispered in his ear

He smiled, leaned in and kissed me. A sweet, long, deep kiss. We were extremely wet, but we didn't care, we just stood there, still kissing. Until we heard a car coming near, finally Puck's mom was here, with the spare key.

He thanked her and let me in the car.

That was my first kiss in the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the favorite and story alerts! it means the world to me...I hope you like this second part.**

**Also there's one part missing, I'm planning of taking a bit time to finish it, so it can be a nice ending...so basicallt this one-shot-turned-into-a-2-chapter is now a 3 part story.**

**Please review! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee :( **

* * *

6. First time…at the ER

Puck and I have been together (you know…officially) for some 3 weeks. We have our ups and downs, but most of the time we do good, which is better than some gave us credit for. When we first announced it, I could see some reluctant faces, but we were making it work. He moved to my room and we were turning his room into a baby room. He painted the walls a light pink and I made some drawings of angels. It was pretty, we bought some furniture for the baby, and it looked nothing like it did when it was Noah's room.

I was now 8 months and 2 weeks. My feet, head, stomach, arms, and well everything was swollen and hurt like hell. I wasn't going to school since I spent most of my time at the nurse's office. Noah took my notebooks and books home so I could study and I got notes from different people.

Mercedes and Kurt decided to throw me an all-Glee baby shower. Since I wasn't moving much, Mrs. Puckerman was fine with the shower taking part at our house.

It was amazing; Kurt went all the way with it. It was all glamorous and also so sweet. We got a lot of presents with this shower, mostly things we were missing, which was awesome.

By 4pm, I felt a really bad cramp; I thought I was dying or something. When it happened I was grabbing some water from the fridge.

"Oh my God, Noah!" I shouted

Noah came in the kitchen fastly, I was grabbing my belly as if it was going to fall off. And there was a puddle of water right beneath me.

"Baby…did you spill water?" he asked coming close  
"I…I think my water broke" I said, still holding my belly, keeping the tears from falling and my voice breaking in pain, and he just stood there, what was wrong?  
"That means I'm having the baby now!" I screamed, and with that the rest of the people in the house ran to the kitchen  
"Oh, right! Finn, get her bag from our room, meet us there please man" he told Finn  
"Sure" and he ran off

Noah helped me to the car, and everyone knew what to do, I don't know how they did.

I was crying in pain, there are no words to describe the thing I was feeling. I just can say that the biggest, most painful cramp you've had, doesn't even compare to this.

"Noah, get me there, I'm dying here…Oh God I think I feel her coming out!" I was desperate, I really felt like that.

We got to the ER, a nurse came out with a wheelchair. I can't recall when, but Noah ha already called my doctor and the hospital, letting them know we were arriving.

I was taken in the labor room. Noah came in with me, I was quickly changed into hospital clothes. All I can really remember was the doctor saying that I was dilating very well and that it was going to be fast.

I was in labor for 3 hours, much faster than I had heard labors took.

The last push was the hardest, I felt like my voice, my guts, my everything was given there. Noah held my hand the whole time, telling me I was doing great, I'm pretty sure I stuck my nails in his skin, but he didn't seem to care, from my side, I could see he was nervous too. When I thought I couldn't give more, I heard a baby's cry.

"She's here, Baby, you did great…I Love you" He whispered, he kissed my head and walked to the nurse.

Even when I wanted to sit up and look at my baby, my body wouldn't, I was so tired, my face was a mess, I was all sweaty and my eyes where tearful. My body was so drained all I could do was lay there, my eyes closed for a while.

I could hear Noah with the baby.

"Hey baby, you're more beautiful than I could ever imagine" he said to her, I opened my eyes and saw him, his eyes were full of tears. I couldn't help but start the water works too. And it only got worse when I held my baby girl for the first time.

She was so tiny, and pink, when she opened her eyes, I saw Noah in them, she looks like him in some ways and like me in others. She's so small and fragile, I love her. I love her and I didn't know it.

As I saw Noah sitting beside me, taking this little girl's hand, I realized, I love him too.

"How will we name her?" he asked me  
"I've been thinking, do you like Danielle?" He looked at me, and then at the baby  
"She sure looks like a Danielle to me" he smiled  
"Danielle Puckerman, sounds perfect"

It sounded great, we agreed and it was settled. Danielle welcome to the world.

7. First time…seeing a guy go on one knee

One year and a half later, we were at the park, celebrating Danielle's birthday. We invited some neighbors and friends, of course Glee club and Mr. Shue (with his new bride Ms. Pillsbury..I mean )

Our baby was growing up so fast. We had gone through so many stuff together, it was hard, but it had its good things. Like, we moved out like 6 months ago. We got a little house, in the same neighborhood as Noah's mom (who would have thought Noah was such a mama's boy?) it was a 3 bedroom house, small but comfy for the 3 of us, it had a small backyard and a small front yard, enough space for Danielle to grow up. I had a job and so did Noah. I worked 4 times a week as an assistant for Dr. Nolan, she was pretty awesome and we had a very nice day care for Danielle. Noah was working with Kurt's dad and when the time was right he still had his pool cleaning business, without the cougar stuff. So on weekends we had plenty of time together and had time to take care of school responsibilities.

Things were slowly coming together.

So Mike had been dating Brittany for a while now, sometimes I felt nauseated when I saw them kissing, ok not really, but it was a lot of PDA, especially since now that we had Danielle Noah and I didn't do that much PDA. Our little baby was at the swings with Mrs. Puckerman and Abby, we had the best babysitters. By the time we had the cake, everyone was leaving, but the Glee Club stayed, Mrs. Puckerman took Danielle since she was already asleep. She was nice enough to let us have some alone time and she took care of Drizzle (we ended up nicknaming her that, Finn couldn't be happier).

We where having fun there, and before the sun started to set, I heard a chair being pulled near me and someone calling for our attention

"Everyone, please gather around, I have an announcement to make" He said, we were all confused

We all gather around the chair and waited for new indications. He started.

"Baby, we've been together a while now and you know how I feel about us. I love you so much. And I know it's way too early, but I wanted to ask you something really special"

Oh my God…was he going to do it?

He jumped off the chair and landed right in front of Brittany. I held Noah's hand tightly, nervously, I couldn't believe this was happening. He just looked down at me.

"Brittany, you are the most beautiful, all-sorts of amazing girl I've ever met" Mike said looking up at her, taking her hand  
"And I'm positive I want this, I want you forever and ever" Brittany's eyes started to fill with tears as she nodded  
And right before the sun completely set, when the sky was orangey he said:

"Brit-Brit…will you marry me?"

We were all awing and smiling like dorks, we never thought he was going to be the first popping the question. I felt tears forming as I held Noah close, and with the corner of my eye I saw Noah smiling at them, feeling genuinely happy for them.

Brittany jumped up and down saying in all tones "Yes!" and then hugged him tightly

It was beautiful, I saw Mercedes caught the exact moment with her camera. It was amazing.

Half hour later we all headed back to our homes. Drizzle was going to spend the night at her grandmother's house giving some relaxing time for us.

Noah lay on our bed and I laid my head on his chest, hearing him breathe evenly. I closed my eyes to rest them after the long emotional day.

"Hey Quinn?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You do love me right?"  
"Seriously? You have to ask?"  
"No, I was…you know…making sure"  
"Noah? It's a ridiculous question, of course I love you"  
"Good…those are good news"  
"Oh come on, I tell you all the time"  
"I know"  
"Hey Noah?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I know you love me too"  
"I do, like a lot"  
"I know"

Noah excused himself, and offered to bring me water. I laid there looking at the ceiling of our house, our home. I heard him coming up the stairs again as I closed my eyes.

"Baby…"  
"Mmmhmm?" I answered  
"I want to show you something"  
"Ok…"  
"Come with me, it's downstairs"

I stood up, he was holding his hand out for me, I took it and walked with him. We arrived to the living room and I saw at least 3 dozen pink roses, I looked at Noah questioningly. He just smiled and led me to the middle of the room.

"I kinda realize this isn't was big and romantic as Mike's"  
"Noah…what…?"  
"Don't say anything" I stopped talking and let him talk  
"I…you…ok let me start again" he cleared his throat "Quinn, We've been together for a while now, and we are a family now, and I know it's not all great, but I've come to the realization that I love you more than I ever thought I would, and you complete my life in so many ways, and we have this wonderful baby girl, which is the light of my life, but it wouldn't be complete if you weren't here. What I'm trying to say is, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he got down to one knee "So Quinn, will you marry me?" He finally said

I couldn't believe my eyes, he looked so nervous, and so honest at the same time, I knew all he said was from the bottom of his heart. My eyes were all watery and a long tear fell down my cheek.

"Of course!" was all I could say before he stood up and I jumped to him and hugged him tightly.

He slid a delicate ring to my finger, and I felt like the luckiest girl alive.

"I can honestly say, I didn't see this coming" I told him  
"I'm full of surprises" He said  
"I can tell…I love you"  
"I love you too Babe"

So yeah, it was also…8. My first time…getting proposed, and I hoped it was the only time I did.

9. My first time…Graduating

A year after we got engaged, we were finally reaching the end of our high school life. Danielle was 2 years old and looking as beautiful as ever.

She was the bubbliest baby I've ever seen. She was still going to day care, but we were doing fine. Noah got a better job and I was still working with Dr. Nolan.

I can't say that we were not worried about college, because we were, especially 'because we didn't know what to do. We both wanted a career, but with Drizzle it was going to be hard.

Finn got into a college in Boston, Rachel was going to NYU, Mercedes and Kurt were going to Los Angeles, Artie and Tina were staying in Lima, Mike and Brittany were going to an Arts university in LA. Matt was going to culinary arts school and Santana was planning on traveling before going to college.

Which basically left us, we had both applied to OSU, and were waiting for answers. We had also applied for financial aid since we had a baby. There was a lot to think about since, if we got accepted, we were going to move there with our baby, which probably meant, changing jobs and finding nannies.

A week before graduation, two letters from OSU arrived home. Noah wasn't home yet, so I waited for him to arrive.

By 6pm I was desperate. I was making dinner (yes, I learned to cook in my somewhat free time, and help of Noah's mom) but my head was elsewhere, so after I burned a perfectly made lasagna, I convinced myself it was a take out day. I ordered Chinese food and waited for him.

"Honeeeeeey I'm hooome" he said walking through the door, whenever he quoted "Pleasantville" I knew he was in a good mood.

Drizzle was playing in her play room, I was there watching her and trying to focus my attention to her instead of the letters.

"Up here Hun" I answered

He walked up and immediately took Danielle in his arms and made her giggle while bouncing her up and down. He finally put her down and went to say hi to me, and yes, he noticed my concerned look.

"Baby, you alright?"  
"Noah…two letters for OSU arrived" his face completely changed  
"That explains the Chinese food-smell"  
"Want to open them now? I was waiting for you"  
"Hmm yes, let's get that over with"

He took my hand and carried Drizzle with his other arm and led us downstairs. In the living room he put her down, and she immediately left us to go hug her huge Teddy bear. He saw the two letters on the table.

"Shall we?" he asked, I merely nodded

He carefully opened one. He read

'Dear Ms. Quinn Fabray: We are glad to inform you that you have been accepted to The Ohio State University. We are happy with your application and are looking forward on seeing you next semester. Welcome!'

"Honey! You were accepted!" he said happily, but I showed no emotion  
"We have to wait for yours" I said  
"Baby, if I don't get accepted, either way I'm moving with you and Danielle, that's not changing"  
"I know…I just want us both to go"  
"We'll see"

He opened the second letter, my heart was pounding loudly, I felt it was going to get out of my chest anytime soon.

'Dear Mr. Noah Puckerman: We are glad to inform you that you have been accepted to The Ohio State University. We are happy with your application and are looking forward on seeing you next semester. Welcome!'

My eyes were big in excitement, it felt like it was all coming together perfectly.

"Look, there's a second note on mine" he said and began reading

'Mr. Puckerman: we've gone through your file and we see you applied for financial aid. We took special interest in your application and we are offering half scholarship to you and your fiancée Ms. Fabray. We would like to have a talk with both of you in two weeks, after your graduation. We'll see you then.'

"Oh my God Noah! Are you kidding? This must be some kind of miracle!"

One week after that, it was graduation day. Danielle was sitting in a light pink dress Kurt bought for her with Puck's mom and sister. Puck, the rest of Glee Club and I sat listening to Mr. Figgins saying the last goodbye to us. It was pretty emotional, I really didn't see it coming, I thought he would say some lame words and ask us to leave. After all we spend the last 3 years of our life making his life impossible ( not on purpose…really).

I was called up, as valedictorian I had a speech to do.

"_Principal Figgins, Trustees, Faculty members, family, friends and fellow graduates, today is a day to be thankful and to be inspired._

_First we have much to be thankful for. Here at William McKinley High School we have received a great education thanks to our fine administration and teachers. We are prepared to move on and to take on whatever challenges come next in our lives._

_Fellow graduates, I want you to know what a great gift being as prepared as we are is because that cannot be said for all schools. Here we have had a high degree of academic excellence and whether you intend to continue your education or not, you will benefit from what you learned here._

_We can also be thankful because we are family. These past years have presented us with a lot of ups and downs and it is good to know that we had each other for support along the way. Thanks to Mrs. Puckerman. Noah and I would not be here today without you._

_Finally, we can be thankful for each other. The friendships that we have made here will last a lifetime and in the same way we have helped each other to, in some ways survive these years here and in other ways succeed in these years at WMHS, I hope we will continue to be there for each other and to support each other in future endeavors._

_Now, what can we be inspired by today? Personally, I am inspired by our classmate Rachel Berry who no matter what always followed her dreams and I'm sure will continue to impress everyone she meets. Rachel, you have been tenacious and have had such a great attitude in the face of so many setbacks. Whenever I get a little down about something that didn't turn out just the way I wanted it to, I remember some of the talks we have had and it gives me the perspective I need. Also for all the times I desperately called you and you were always there for me, even when my pregnancy hormones were driving everyone crazy. Thank you for that, congratulations, and all the best!_

_I'm also inspired by Mr. Shuester, who throughout this years he has always been there for us, making us crazy at times, and putting up with our craziness and always getting us out of trouble. Thank you for pushing us to places we never thought we would go and for being just the push we needed to go and follow out dreams and setting new goals. Thank you just for being the shoulder we could all cry on and for making our lives a little brighter with your crazy Glee Club challenges and the lessons behind them. We know you are the reason we are all graduating today. Thank you for that and much more. We love you._

_Last but not least, I would like to thank everyone in Glee Club. Thank you all for being there for me when I needed you the most, thank you for putting up with my stubbornness and bitchiness before Drizzle was born, during her birth and after it. You are my family and I love you deeply. You will always be a part of our lives (Noah, Drizzle and mine) no matter what. Please know that I will be there for you as you were for me. I love you all._

_Noah, there are no words I could possibly say to say all I mean. You are the world to me, you supported me when I needed it, and you're always there for me and our daughter. I'm happy things happened the way they did, now, I wouldn't change it for the world. Things happen for a reason, to make our lives better in some way. You are my reason, you make my life better in everyway. I love you._

_Drizzle, you don't understand this right now, but you changed my life, the way I see it and you made me the woman I am today. I love you more than anything and you are now my life, thank you, I love you._

_Often on graduation day we look outside for heroes but I see them right here among us. I have seen in my years at WMHS that we don't have to look far for inspiration and that we each have the potential to make an inspiring contribution to others by being true to our values and committing ourselves to lofty goals._

_When you leave here today, celebrate what you have accomplished but look forward with an eye toward how you too can be the inspiration for others. _

_Congratulations Class of 2011, We did it_!"

I stepped down to meet Noah and the rest, just in time to throw our hats in the air.

We were officially graduated. I went to Mrs. Puckerman, who was in tears and hugged her, Noah right behind me and then we both reached for our baby girl. It had been a long road but we had finally made it. And we had a future in front of us. The three of us, a family.

That night we had a party, at Brittany and Mike's place. It was a nice party, we were all so grown up, it wasn't like those sophomore parties we used to go, we were mature and in so little time, we grew so much.

A week later, Noah and I were moving to a place near campus. Drizzle stayed with Mrs. Puckerman so we could get settled and also we had to got meet the people from the scholarship.

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

10. First time…Getting Married

Being a college student, with a college student fiancée and a baby girl wasn't the easiest thing. Hell it was the hardest thing ever! Why did I ever agree to this? Oh right, because I love them more than anything.

Drizzle was now 6 years old. Times flies, whether you're having fun or not. But I did have fun. Having Noah there all the time helped me a lot. Drizzle was the most caring girl ever, she behaved very well (well most of the times anyway). So she was going to kindergarden when Noah and I were in classes and Noah worked afternoons and I took care of her, while doing my homework. Poor Noah, he had to sleep late so he could finish his work, who would have thought he would change so much after Danielle was born. He was a responsible man, he cared for us and took care of us, and I couldn't love him more.

I was also blessed with great friends, people I met in college where good to us, they would take care of Drizzle and give Noah and I some alone time. Also every time we went back to Lima on vacation, someone offered to take care of Danielle. She had the coolest aunts and uncles.

Rachel was making it big in NY; she had an audition and got the lead role. We were invited to her show and to say the least she was amazing. Kurt and Mercedes started their own clothing line, as Kurt called it, it was fabulous. And also I got free clothing and got all my college friends jealous and send over some clients to them. Mercedes started a small line for baby clothing, of course, it was called "Drizzle" since it was named after Danielle, and as our baby grew, so did the line.

Brittany had a big break and is now touring with Beyoncé (pretty awesome right?) and Mike did all of the ads for iPod and started a project called LXD, we got to see them one night they were performing near OSU. Mike was amazing, and he got time to say hi to us and Drizzle was static.

Tina and Artie got married like two years before (a beautiful ceremony, the three of us attended), Tina is a teacher in WMHS and Artie is working in Glee Club with Mr. Shue and owns a coffee shop. They did very good. Matt finished culinary school and now opened his own restaurant, and it is very good, clientele loved it.

So after 4 and a half years we were finally graduating. Noah majored in business admin. and I in psychology. We were not having a party or anything. We let the Glee Club know, and Mr. Shue and [the now] Mrs. Shuester attended, along with Tina, Artie, Ms. Puckerman and Abby, Finn and Matt made it too. Rachel sent flowers and apologies because she couldn't be here. Kurt and Mercedes promised to see us in a month and sent us some outfits they _demanded_ we used on graduation day. I was so grateful we had such amazing friends.

Surprisingly my so-called parents sent their _love_ too. A car. It was a van actually, one of those family vans. I really didn't know what to do with it. Noah said we should sell it and buy a different car. I couldn't agree more, although I really didn't want anything that related us to them. But honestly, we did need it. So we used the money for something they wouldn't approve.

After graduation we went back to Lima. Back to Mrs. Puckerman's place. We were going to move to Cinci soon. But there was something we had to do first.

_You are cordially invited to celebrate  
the wedding of_

_Quinn Fabray_

_And_

_Noah Puckerman_

_On Tuesday afternoon  
July 6__th__  
at four o´clock  
Thirty-five East Olivet Avenue  
followed by a reception  
_

_R.S.V.P_

I had to convince Noah to write reception instead of kick-ass party, as he wanted. Since I wasn't Jewish (something Mrs. Puckerman wasn't too happy about) we were just having a "symbolical" wedding. We were going to share vows and be officially married, by the state, just not religiously, at least not yet.

The day of the wedding finally arrived.

Noah and I spent the day separated. I spent the night at the hotel where the ceremony was going to be held. Mercedes and Brittany stayed with me, which was actually a big help, 'cause I was feeling very nauseated, like my first weeks of my pregnancy, not that I was having doubts, but I was extremely nervous. Danielle stayed home with and Noah.

Mercedes and Kurt designed the most beautiful wedding dress ever. And also the bride's maids ones (of course Kurt was my bride man). My dress was perfect. White, long, strapless; very simple actually, but there was something about it that made it super special. My bride's maids dresses were knee high (Kurt's choice) in a cream color with a green lace. Drizzle had her attire made especially for her, it was pink (that being her current favorite color) with a darker shade of pink lace. Everyone looked gorgeous; Mercedes was my Maid of Honor. While we were getting ready we wore pants and hoodies that said: "Bride" "Bride Maid" and Mrs. Puckerman's said: "Mommy", I wasn't into it but Kurt said we should tribute Britney Spears, I decided to ask, so I went with it.

3 hours after we started to get ready I received a message

_I love you so much, can't wait to see you there. Kisses. _

A simple message like that made my stomach flip so much. My smile got wider everytime I knew the time was getting closer.

Kurt had left the room to go check on the wedding stuff (as a perfectionist and hopeless romantic he decided wedding planners in Lima were absolutely useless, so the perfect person for the job was, yeah you guessed, himself) and came back letting us know I was supposed to walk down the aisle in 10 minutes. Noah was already there with his grooms and best man.

I stood there at the door that led to the small garden where the ceremony was going to be. According to Kurt I had to wait for the music to start.

So I started to walk, everyone is standing up looking at me, but out of everyone there, I could only see Noah, with our little Drizzle standing in front of him, looking at me. I know I'm smiling, like a lot, I can feel a tear forming in my eye, but I had to hold them back, Kurt would kill me if I mess my makeup.

As I look at Noah, he is smiling at me, I can tell he is breathless as so am I. As I reached him, he stepped forward and held my hand, never breaking eye contact. He mouthed I love you, and I could feel my cheeks blushing, like the first time.

The person that was marrying us started saying stuff, and then it was time for the vows. We had decided to go with traditional vows. Or so I thought we agreed.

_I, Noah, choose you, Quinn, to be my wife. In front of our friends and family gathered here I promise to love and cherish you throughout the good times and the bad times. I promise to try to remember to put the toilet seat and to replace the toilet roll when it finished. I promise to remember this day with love and roses. I will love you always._

I laughed with the tear still forming in my eye. He could be such an ass. So I changed my vows a little too.

_I, Quinn, choose you, Noah, to be my husband. In front of our friends and family, I promise to love and cherish you through every obstacle that may come into our path. I promise to learn how to change a tire and how to refill the screen wash when it runs out. I will comfort you when your team loses and drink beer with you when they win. I will love you always._

Everyone laughed, and so did we. Then Noah said:

_Ok, now seriously. Many people spend their lives searching for their soulmate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. _

_I love you, Quinn. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Quinn, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my wife/husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life. To infinity and beyond! (this last quite loudly, lifting his hand Buzz Lightyear style and everyone cry/laughed) I mean, till death do us part._

It was my turn.

_I, Quinn take you, Noah, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. I love you._

Mine was short, I could feel my voice cracking up, and I knew it would happen. Noah knew how I felt, and my small speech was enough for him.

The officiant named us "Husband and Wife"

I present to you, for the first time…finally…Mrs. And Mr. Noah Puckerman

Everyone clapped and we walked with our little girl, smiling and listening to people saying congratulations.

The reception was in a room of the hotel, I changed into a shorter version of my wedding dress, again courtesy of Kurt and Mercedes.

We were about to have our first dance. We didn't really practice anything, so I was happy with whatever Noah wanted to dance. Of course I wasn't expecting this.

He led me to the middle of the dance floor. He asked me if I was ready, and asked me to go along with it. I heard the begging of the tune, recognized it immediately. And then Noah started singing:

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you _

We started dancing and I continued to sing the parts of the woman, it was so cliché, we had danced that song numerous times in dance lessons at OSU, just for the fun of it, dancing the same as in the "Dirty Dancing" movie.

I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy

Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it  
Secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency  
Just remember

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Hey, baby

He then left me in the middle of the room, and walked/danced in that very Patrick Swayze way, until then I saw he was approaching the former members of the Glee Club and Mr. Shue, and they all started dancing to the same choreography.

_With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
Just remember_

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

But I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched though every open door  
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched though every open door  
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you...

I was seriously not expecting this, any of this, obviously those dance lessons and everything was a plot. But I loved every minute of it. After everyone joined in, little Drizzle joined us, Noah carried her and the three of us danced together, our first official dance. The three of us.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N Well I hope you liked this story. The last part was a little too cliché but I couldn't help myself. The song is (I've had) The Time Of My Life, from the movie "Dirty Dancing". and let's face it, it would be super hot to see Puck dance like that. check the video on youtube if you haven't seen it! http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=WpmILPAcRQo&feature=fvw**

**Ok I hope you liked it, I had fun writing it, and I'm so sorry it took this long for me to finish. Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
